


[Fanvideo] It is always heavier than you thought

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [2]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Female-Centric, Flashbacks, Gen, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Veterans, War, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Zoe Washburne afterwards - (she is torn up plently but she will still fly true) - the war always in the back of her mind like a numbing noise.





	[Fanvideo] It is always heavier than you thought

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

 **Fandom:** Firefly

 **Music:** Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters

 **Warnings:** canon typical violence, character death, physical triggers: lots of flashy lights

 

 

[ **streaming**](https://archive.org/details/FireflyZoe) (and download)

 

_“Kill what you can't save_

_what you can't eat throw out_

_what you can't throw out bury_

_What you can't bury give away_

_what you can't give away you must carry with you,_

_it is always heavier than you thought.”_

-Margaret Atwood, You are Happy


End file.
